Wasted
by Appetence
Summary: Smutty Richonne smut. Just because. :)


Michonne jumped at the sound of a light thumping on her bedroom door.

"Come in"

Rick slowly opened the door with a small smile. "Hey" he drawled "hope I'm not botherin' you."

Michonne tucked the last of her fresh laundry away into the top drawer of her dresser and pushed it closed. "No, you're fine. What's going on?"

Leaning against the doorway, Rick shrugged. "I just wanted to check in and say thanks again for staying behind on that last run. I appreciate you not fighting me on that." Rick had requested Michonne stay behind with Carl and Judith, as many of the group were accompanying him on their recent run to the adjacent Hilltop community. He wanted someone he trusted completely to stay with them and protect Alexandria if any threat were to present itself.

"Fight you?" Michonne queried, raising an eyebrow and walking toward Rick. Reaching the doorway, she leaned her body against the open door and crossed her arms. "makes me sound like a royal pain in the ass" she joked.

"You know what I mean."

Knowingly, Michonne nodded. On a more recent run Rick had made the request that she stay behind and she refused. She knew he was going to need her there and she was right.

Something in their dynamic had begun to shift, and though neither of them had verbally acknowledged it, Rick had suddenly become more protective and concerned for Michonne's well being. She thought it was cute, but all the while infuriating. She didn't understand where it was coming from, or where it was going.

"Well, I'm glad you all made it back safe. Sounds like it was a successful trip."

"It was."

"Are you going to keep trying to make me stay behind every time something comes up now?" Michonne offered a wry grin.

"I might _try_ , but I know you'll give me hell when I do" Rick admitted with a tilt of his head.

Recalling the several instances over the last couple of months where Rick had conceded to her will made her laugh. It surprised her how persuasive she must have been. Washington, Alexandria, the gun plan. She wasn't sure why, but she knew Rick was repeatedly giving in to her wishes and admitted that she could have talked him out of the take over plan he had concocted with Carol and Daryl.

"No one is _making_ you do as I say, Rick."

"No, but I seem to have a hard time saying no to you." Rick shifted his weight and took in a deep breath, his eyes intensifying on her.

"You must trust my judgement."

"There's that," Rick paused and took a step closer to Michonne. Flustered, Michonne blinked several times and looked to the ground before meeting his gaze again. _What's he doing?_ she thought to herself, growing more uncomfortable as he came closer. Her attraction to him had hit her recently and she wasn't sure what to do with these new feelings that had started to flood her being. Rick was her friend, and she was certain that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. She had decided to push them aside and remain focused on the day to day.

Rick stopped short of her immediate space, only several inches between them now. "Being in love with you may be another big part of that though."

Michonne's heart stopped as the words she never expected to hear came pouring out of Ricks mouth.

"You're what?" she asked, puzzled. _I'm hearing things_ she decided.

Rick's hand slowly reached up and softly cradled the side of Michonne's face as he began to close the gap between them. Michonne's breathing quickened when he was close enough she could smell the scent of his warm air caressing her face, he smelled divine.

Rick's eyes went from hers to her lips as they made contact. His mouth was soft and warm and his hand strong as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Unsure of what was happening or entirely sure she wasn't dreaming, Michonne stood motionless, her arms hanging at her sides while Rick poured himself into kissing her. Sensing her hesitation, he slowly pulled away with panic in his eyes. Michonne's opened her eyes and stared blankly at Rick's mouth as he retreated.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, pulling his arms away from her and feeling foolish for acting so impulsively. He thought perhaps she reciprocated his feelings, and after all they had been through, he was finished with wasted time and regrets. He wanted to take a chance and he was ready to try with Michonne. At the moment, though, it did not appear that she felt the same.

All at once reality hit Michonne like a tidal wave. She wanted this man and now it appeared that he wanted her too. Michonne shook her head, as though clearing her mind of the fog and reached up, grabbing Ricks face with both hands and quickly pulled him back to her and kissed him like it was their last day on Earth. As relief set in Rick immediately returned her enthusiasm and kissed her back, letting his hands roam over her back and up into the nape of her neck, pulling her as close to him as physically possible. The door Michonne had been leaning against made a loud thud as it hit the wall behind them as Rick pushed her up against the surface. Breaking contact for a moment, they made their way past the threshold into Michonne's bedroom and Rick closed and locked the door before reaching back to pull at Michonne's top and bring it over her head.

Rick stood with his mouth agape as he drank in the sight of her skin and the sexy lace bra adorning her delicate parts before ripping his own shirt off and finding his way back into her embrace. The feeling of her skin against his chest was maddening. As much as he wanted to savor the way she tasted and the way her body and her mouth felt, his body demanded more and it needed it now. He pushed her up against the wall and devoured her. Michonne didn't mind the pressure of the drywall against the back of her head as Rick's mouth and tongue explored hers for the first time. She met him with shared excitement and wonder, discovering the way he felt and how good he tasted. He tongue was soft but assertive against hers and their rhythms perfectly matched as though their mouths had been long time acquaintances. She'd never taken such pleasure from simply making out with a man quite like she was with Rick in this moment.

Breaking away to breathe, Michonne took in a deep inhale and her chest heaved as Rick's hand traveled up the side of her waist and onto her breast. He squeezed lightly at the perfect handful and his body shuttered with desire as he felt Michonne's body respond to his touch. "You're perfect." he groaned as he took to her mouth again, kissing her with even more desire than before. As their kiss deepened Michonne's hands trailed down the sides of Ricks waist to brim of his pants. Hooking her fingers inside the fabric, she then traced the belt line the front and pulled at the top button.

At the sensation of Michonne's fingertips being so near his member, Rick couldn't control himself any longer. He abruptly pulled at her zipper and pushing her pants and panties past her ass and immediately snaked his hand into her jeans. Michonne gasped audibly when Ricks fingertips made contact with her clit and continued traveling back toward her opening. Rick's fingers were slick from her excitement as he rubbed over the top of her delicate skin, stroking her sensitive nub and trailing again to her opening several times before sinking two fingers into her. She exhaled a low moan as he pushed his digits deeper inside her, gripping tightly at his arms while he did. She had completely forgotten that she was trying to get his pants off of him the moment he had his hands in hers. Dampness began to form at Rick's hairline as he continued exploring what Michonne felt like from the inside. Her body held onto him tightly and she was impossibly aroused. She was a mess and he was loving every second of it.

Once her wits returned, Michonne pulled herself from her haze and went to work on getting Rick's pants off again. Pulling at the zipper and pushing them down past his hips. Rick's pants hadn't even hit the floor before Michonne put her hands on him. Pulling away from kissing her, Rick let out a low groan while one of Michonne's hands worked its way up and down his shaft while the other cradled and lightly squeezed at his testicles. At this rate, he wasn't going to make it much longer. Rick pulled Michonne away from the wall and lead her to the foot of the bed. They crawled onto the mattress, groping at each other all the way. Once he had her onto the center of the bed Rick pulled away and finished yanking her tight pants down past her ankles. "Take that off" he demanded, and Michonne complied, reaching behind her back to unclasp and then discard her bra to the floor.

Once she was free from her clothing, Rick climbed on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her softly as he entered. They both emitted a breathy sigh at the sensation as they became one. Once completely enveloped in Michonne, Rick opened his eyes, meeting hers and silently communicated with her as he pulled back out and sank into her again repeatedly. Their pace was slow and deliberate like the tide on a calm evening lapping at the shore. Rick had to keep it slow if he planned to bring Michonne to climax, any faster and he would lose it too soon. Her body was perfect and held his like it was made to do so. She was soft and warm and her curves gyrated under him in a way that made him mad with lust. He decided he couldn't look down at their bodies moving together or his plight would be fruitless. She was too much to take in and he was trying desperately to go the distance.

Michonne pulled Rick closer to her and he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, laying soft kisses into her flesh and over her collar bone. Looking up at the ceiling, Michonne felt her heart race and her love for Rick growing. His slow and deliberate pace and the way he held her let her know he aimed to please her, even though it was difficult for him to hold out. As she let herself get lost in the moment and the sweet sensations, she felt her body tightening around him. Wanting him closer, she spread her hips further and flexed her hip to bring her left knee up higher toward her chest. Rick hooked his elbow into the soft spot behind Michonnes knee and sank deeper inside of her, quickening his pace as he felt her getting closer to climax. Michonne reached overhead and gripped at the pillow with her left hand and moved her hips against Rick's, feeling her orgasm approaching. Rick pulled out and plunged back into her almost pushing her through the mattress while her walls clenched around him. Michonne pushed her head into the mattress and let out a low cry of divine agony while Rick simultaneously reached his peak, burying his face into her chest and groaning deeply.

After the air cleared and their heart rates slowed, Rick lifted his head and peered into Michonne's eyes. She smiled and lightly brushed a stray curl out of his face. Rick's forehead rested against Michonne's and without words they both laughed softly at what had just happened between them and silently agreed on no more wasted time.


End file.
